A Festival to Remember
by Wholover151
Summary: When Merlin invites Arthur, the knights, Gwen and Morgana to celebrate the festival of Summer with the Druids, things take an unexpected turn. And who are the two girls that claim to be his daughters? And since when did Merlin have a sister? Good! Morgana, Royal! Merlin and Harsh! Uncaring! Uther. Story's better than the summary... T for some bad words and sex...


**Summary: When Merlin invites Arthur, the knights, Gwen and Morgana to celebrate the festival of Summer with the Druids, things take an unexpected turn. And who are the two girls that claim to be his daughters? And since when did Merlin have a sister? **

**Merlin is King of the Druids... And Arthur is still a prince, Lancelot isn't dead and Morgana is good. Merlin's magic has been revealed and they're okay with it. This is a Merthur fic. I don't really know where I'm going with this...**

* * *

Merlin was busy preparing for the Summer Festival celebrations. He would normally only oversee the preparations, but this year he decided to help. There was so much to do, and so little time. He could feel his stress levels rising just thinking about it.

"Daddy!" A young girl with long raven hair shouted, sprinting along the corridor.

"Hey! Bronwen!" He replied, picking her up before spinning her around and placing her on his hip.

"Father." An older girl said, a wide smile plastered upon her pale face.

"Mari." Merlin replied, pulling her in for a quick hug before turning to the three year old fiddling with his neckscarf. "And what have you been doing today then?"

"I went into the meadow with Heledd, and I made you a daisy chain!" She squealed, holding out a ring of white flowers.

"Wow! Thank you!" He replied enthusiastically, taking the circlet from her small hands and placing it around his wrist before kissing the child on the forehead. "And you Mari?"

"I helped decorate the stage." The six-teen year old replied happily, feeling proud of herself.

"Good. I'm proud of you both! Now run along. There is still much to do, and Alice is expecting you both for your lessons." He said, placing Bronwen on the floor following the collective groan. Shaking his head slightly, he went to prepare his horse to ride to Camelot.

* * *

As he rode into the gates of Camelot he was glad he remembered to change into his servant clothing before hand. Leaving his horse with Toby the stable hand, he jogged up the steps in search of Arthur. Gently humming to himself, he didn't notice the person that was walking towards him until they slammed into each other.

"Gwen!" He exclaimed, overjoyed to see his best friend.

"Merlin!" She replied, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Gwen... Can't breathe."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you again! Come on! Morgana's been dying to see you!" She said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to Morgana's chambers. "We've all really missed you! Even Arthur. He's got a new servant, George I think his name is, and he makes jokes about brass. Brass! Anyway, Uther thought that he needed a new servant, even though he said that it was fine, and that he could look after himself..." Merlin found himself drifting off as Gwen babbled on, filling him in on what he'd missed. Fortunately, by the time Gwen had finished, they were outside Morgana's chambers. With a quick knock, they walked in.

"Merlin!" She shouted, dropping her brush onto the vanity and rushing forward to hug him.

"Hey Morgana." He said, returning the gesture. "What are you guys doing for the Summer Festival?"

"Nothing much. There's a feast, as usual. Why?" Gwen answered.

"Well, we're having a celebration thing and I was wondering if you guys would want to come along? A change of scenery and all that." He offered. The girls shared a look before replying with a really loud:

"YES!"

"Are you going to ask Arthur?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Yeah, of course, but I doubt if he'll come." He replied, shrugging.

"We'll work on him." Gwen said encouragingly.

"Yeah." Morgana agreed. "He's done nothing but mope since you left."

"I'll go speak to him. See if I can liven things up." He said smirking.

"Bye Merlin." Morgana and Gwen said together. 'Creepy.' Merlin thought . 'They're in sync.'

* * *

Merlin knew that Arthur was training, he also knew how grumpy Arthur could be afterwards. His solution, get Arthur's dinner ready for when he came in. He doubted that this George guy knew this. So, walking down to the kitchens, he ran, quite literally, into George, even though it was George who was running, informing him that he was getting Arthur's dinner for today so he needn't bother. Humming a tuneless song that his mother used to sing to him when he was little, he walked the well known route to Arthur's chambers. Knowing from years of experience that Arthur was in there, he knocked lightly on the door before walking in. Seeing Arthur with his back to him, reading over some parchment, he went into full annoying-servant mode.

"Alright you clotpole, I know how grumpy you are before food, so I brought you lunch. Not too much though. Don't want you getting fat." He said, placing the plate on the table before walking over and gathering Arthur's washing into a pile, smirking when he saw Arthur's head whip around at the sound of his voice.

"Merlin!" He shouted, dropping the paper in his hand and rushing over to greet his lover. Smiling, Merlin turned around and stepped into the prince's waiting arms, melting into his touch. Bringing his hands up to cup Merlin's face, Arthur brought his lips crashing down on his former manservant's. The kiss was hot and passionate, the loss of months of being apart flowing into kiss. They pulled away when the need for air became to much and Merlin buried his head in Arthur's chest, breathing in his sent.

"I've missed you." Arthur breathed into Merlin's hair, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"And I you." Merlin replied, raising his head to place a soft kiss to Arthur's lips. "Now come. You haven't eaten yet, and Morgana told me that you've been really grumpy lately, so eat." He stated, watching as Arthur unceremoniously dropped himself into his chair.

"My day's better already."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me." Arthur countered. A look of amusement crossed across Merlin's face before he schooled his expression. Sauntering over to Arthur he ran his fingers up his arms, over his shoulders and down his chest until he reached the hem of Arthur's breeches. Hooking a finger over the edge he pulled Arthur forwards, before sitting down so that he was now straddling him. He then slid his hands lower and Arthur whimpered. Kissing from the crook of Arthur's neck, stopping to suck on the pressure point at it's base, he ran his hands back up Arthur's chest. Bringing his lips to Arthur's he stepped away as Arthur whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Well that shut you up." He said, smirking.

"You little fucker." Arthur said, a pout, which Merlin thought was cute if a little sexy, gracing his features. Turning his chair around so he could eat, he signalled for Merlin to sit down and slid his plate over so that they could share it. Noticing Arthur had already picked up a piece of chicken, Merlin decided to broach the subject of the festival to his lover.

"Arthur..." He started hesitantly, not sure how to continue. "Umm... What are you doing for the Summer Festival?"

"I think that my father is having a feast or something. Why?"

"Well, we're having a celebration like thing and, um... I was wondering if you'd, you know, maybe, want to come? I mean you don't have to, you know, with you're father and all and him not really liking it when you miss things, and that he doesn't really like me..." Merlin babbled, not stopping when Arthur called his name twice. After a third and final attempt, Arthur resorted to the thing he knew would definitely shut Merlin up. Rolling his eyes at the still constant prattle, Arthur roughly pulled Merlin forwards, slamming his lips over Merlin's. After the shock wore off Merlin returned the kiss, moaning into Arthur's mouth as he nibbled his lip. Wrapping his arms around Merlin, Arthur lifted him onto his lap, horrified to find how light Merlin was. Pulling away sharply, he lifted up Merlin's shirt to find that he could count every single rib.

"Merlin. Have you been eating? At all?"

"Of course I have." Merlin scoffed, nibbling at his lip. He couldn't really remember when he'd sat down and actually eaten a full meal, but he wasn't really very hungry anymore anyway, so when he did eat, it wasn't a lot.

"Just not enough then. Merlin I could count your ribs. That is not healthy. You weigh practically nothing." Arthur scolded, worry seeping through his eyes.

"It's fine Arthur. I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"No Merlin, it's not fine. It looks like you haven't eaten in weeks!"

"Arthur-" Merlin started only to be cut off as Arthur shoved a piece of chicken into his hands.

"Eat." The prince commanded. Merlin bit his lip. He really didn't want to eat it, he wasn't hungry at all, but knowing how Arthur got he brought the piece of meat up to his mouth and nibbled at it. "All of it." Arthur said, noticing the hesitance and the mouse-sized bites Merlin was taking. With a sigh, Merlin continued eating, albeit slowly. After about ten minutes, he'd finished it. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes." Merlin deadpanned. Arthur chuckled, shaking his head. With a smile his placed his lips to Merlin's.

"I'll come. To the celebration, with you." He said softly, resting his forehead on Merlin's.

"You don't have to."

"No, but I want to." Arthur said softly, ghosting his hand over Merlin's cheek.

"Thank you." Merlin replied, placing his hand over Arthur's. Smiling Arthur brought his lips down to Merlin's and the food on the table lay forgotten.

**That's it for this chapter... I'd really like to know what you guys think... R&R? **

**Wholover151 xxxx**


End file.
